The Other Side of the Other Side
by Heraklinios
Summary: And so, this place...dissapears.
1. The beginning of the end of my peace

Hello everybody! Well, this is kinda weird what I'm trying to do now. I think I would've gone insane if I didn't do this. But here it is.

Behold, the first blog fanfic of Touhou! Really!

The downside is...the host is Raim itself...

*sigh* Yeah, I know. He can be a prick sometimes, and the fact that Glid is inside his mind doesn't help.

Well, you gotta deal with him. Then, let's start shall we?

(WARNING: This part of the fic will break the fourth wall and it's barely, but BARELY connected to "Human of the Other Side". Safe to say, some stuff said will be canon while others won't. Don't worry, I'll manage to put the cast of Touhou here too. Also, some stuff that Raim will say are NOT part of my persona. He's...an inverse part of myself...which I torture in the original fic. So yeah. Let's begin.)

* * *

*sigh* Why am I even doing this again? Oh right...**somehow **the guy upstairs decided to pull some strings and...well, here I am. Against my will.

Goddamnit Heraklinios. Can I have a little time for myself?

Well, since I'm not going anywhere, I think I should just start this...

Now, if you're asking where the heck am I, I'll tell you. Since Kyoji moved here, he brought an HP laptop with Wi-fi connection and a really good rate of speed. And somehow, Internet signals can pass through magical borders made by " a certain manipulative bitch". Or did she just made this intentionally? Does she have a computer? I dunno. I'm just here because of **him**. So yeah. I got Internet connection here at Kyoji's house. For better of for worse, I hope Reimu doesn't find out what I'm going to write here...

Anyways, I was forc-... I mean, I** chose** to made this **stupid **blog that I didn't even want to , I don't even know I managed to made one in such a short time! Anyways, the guy upstairs ordered me to build this blog to answer his...loyal viewers questions. *chuckle* Like that ever happen...

And yes, the guy was** so lazy **that he ordered **me** to build** this **in his stead! Thank god neither Glid not Kraid are hearing this. Glid would just mock me how stupid I look and Kraid...well honestly I don't know what he would say.

So let's see...Here in this site, getting attention for a Touhou fic is hard. Really. People like WillieG.R. have written so long fics and yet, he doesn't get as many reviews as he should get. Seriously, can we get a little attention? That's when he decided to make me do this, to attact some sort of attention to us.

Well, enough of my ranting. Time for the rules. _Although I prefer to screw them...LittleKuriboh, you are a god for creating that catchphrase._

If you have any question about myself, the guy upstairs, what do I think about everyone around me or if I dislike what has happened to me so far, just send a PM or send your question via review. The bastard upstairs would love that...*mutter* *mutter*

Well, I'm off. Reimu will get pissed if I don't return with the groceries that she was supposed to buy...I think I'm the reason she's getting this lazy...

* * *

Well, as Raim has said, feel free to ask. And maybe you could share something about yourselves too. Like I said (or wrote) a moment ago, don't be shy.

Ask to your heart's content!


	2. Entry 1

...Hmm?! A day already has passed and I got a question for this piece of crap of a blog? What a surprise.

No really, I'm genuinely surprised. I still can't understand how can blogs or those of the similiar fashion can become so popular which just one day of creation...

Well anyway, let's get this over with. I gotta do laundry today...*shudder* I'm not used at cleaning female clothing. Anyways, what's the first question?

"Are you going to reference more stories in this blog fanfic?" (IllusionaryNosebleed)

Well, it depends if the guy upstairs gets in the mood, when I get in the mood and how much knowledge we have in the story. It could be from this category, it could be another game category or even of an anime. Or a novel. Even a rumor...

But since the guy upstairs visits this page like a rat trying to worm his way through a sewer pipe in order to find food and because he also has some **control** over me, then it's safe to say that I'll be tortur- I mean, yeah we are going to do this often...

- Someday Heraklinios...someday...

Anyways, since there was only one question for today, I guess I can discuss about stuff I don't like or hate with all my wrath. So I chose this abobination of a book...

Ladies, gentleman and unknown species, I present you the horror of "Twilight".

God I hate that book. How should I put it? IT'S COMPLETELY RIDICULOUS!! I mean, this is possible the mothership of a spawn alien race of Mary Sues everywhere. I can't understand why Twilight vampires sparkle. That is just too damn stupid. Seriously, when I first met Remilia and then Flandre, I found out that they were vampires as despicted by Bram Stroker's Dracula, only Remilia is somewhat resilient to sunlight and Flandre is a massive powerhouse in the shape of a little girl. They have fangs like normal vampires, wings like normal vampires and the most important thing of all, they...don't...friggin...SPARKLE! Well, according to Sakuya, Remilia likes to drink exotic tea and Flandre eats cake, but I suspect there's more than meets the eye...

Seriously, I prefer those two sisters than meeting a vampire like "Edward". I guess the people who read this don't have any better to do...

...Maybe I should learn to kill with my mind...Yes...yes!

**- Hey kid, what the hell are yo- what is this?!**

Sweet merciful Jesus...not him...not NOW!

- **Well, would you look at that? A friggin laptop! And a blog?! Okay, what in the name of shit is going on?**

- ...*sigh* The guy upstairs is pulling the strings.

**- Tsk. Manipulative f**ker.**

**-** Yeah...but there's nothing we can't do.

**- Bullshit. We can taint his reputation.**

**-** But if we do that, we're screwed too.

**- ...Son of a...**

Before he goes in a roaring rampage of rage for no reason at all, I guess I should end this entry. Well, until next friggin time, folks.


	3. Entry 2

Why? Why do you keep asking? Do you want me to be here so much?! *sigh* What the hell...

Seriously guys...To put even things worse, it's **monday**. I. Hate. **Mondays.** Well, the world is big, so I guess I could grasp this situation...In some places it could be Tuesday or even Sunday, depending on which side of the planet, dimension or time stream you are.

Enough, let look what are your questions...ONE AGAIN?! Heraklinios, you woke me up for ONE GODDAMN QUESTION?! *grumble* Let's this over it...

"So, when's the time you're gonna meet the rest of the cast, such as from MoF or SA?" (bunkhead)

**CRACK**

Aaanndd there goes the rest of the fourth wall. Nice going guys...

Well, this I can't answer, only the guy uptairs can...

- Hey, did somebody called me?

- Heraklinios?! What are you DOING here?

**SMASH**

- Oh great! You just bulldozed what was remaining of the fourth wall!

- *shrug* Eh, it can be repaired. Don't worry.

- *sigh* Whatever whatever. Just get this done. I'm really tired...

- Don't go just yet. After all, you're the host.

- Because you told me to!

- ...That's right. Now, to the question?

- _Did you just ignored me?_

_- _If you had noticed in the fic, I work chronologicaly. First it was IaMP and then IN, which somedays between them, along with Aya's reports, which are dated chronologicaly too. Yeah, I know, the work is too slow and since I'm in college, it doesn't help either. Besides, what's the rush? Like old people say, if you rush into things, you'll only get hurt.

- You're not convincing anyone...

- Also, if you want to understand how long will it take, just look at the wikia of Touhou, and look for the history of Gensokyo. With that, I have said enough.

- Translation for the short minded...there's a difference of real time of about two yea-

- Hey hey hey! Let them find out themselves! Besides, I'll try to hasten things up.

- Hypocrite. First you say that we shouldn't rush and now you say that we should haste thing up. Make up your goddamn mind.

- ...Touché. _He's growing. Normally, the author should have complete power over their characters...Good, all according to plan._

_- _Why are you looking at me like that?

- Nothing. You just surprised me.

- ...Uh.

- Well, I'm leaving. I need to finish SMT Strange Journey, you know...

- Wha-? Hey, let me play to!

- Sorry! You must stay here! Besides, someday maybe you could get your own DS.

- ..._Ha! I'm not falling for that one! _Eh, whatever...

- _?! I was actually serious! Oh well..._

SLAM!

I looked at Heaklinios as he closed the door.

...Why do I feel stupid right now?

* * *

So guys, I'm being serious. I'm somewhat of a perfectionist and I try to follow as much canon as possible, so I'm taking the WHOLE real years of Gensokyo real time. I know, some of you will be dissapointed or even angered, but when I arrive there, I would have builded...some plots on the way which will change the way of Touhou in someway while keeping the canon intact.

Crazy isn't it? Besides, he shouldn't know about the future. To tell the truth, I'm losing control of him with each entry I put so it is dangerous for him to know something like this...I don't want to create a time paradox like in Metal Gear...

Well, I guess I said enough. See ya and keep asking questions if you like!


	4. Entry 3

Mmn? *sigh* ...I'm not even going to whine on this one. Better get used to this than cry for nothing...

- **About goddamn time kid. Seriously, if I'm going to listen to your shitty complains every friggin day, I think I'm going to lose it...**

**-** Hey, I'm a victim here too. Enough screwing around, let's look...

...

_- ...Four questions? Wow, this blog got popular real fast... _

_- _Well, let's get this over with.

"Is Glid all ways as arrogant as shown in the story?" (FrostDancer)"

**- Of course I am! Who the hell do you thing I am?! The best killer in existance! I shall turn rivers into fountains of blood and the heads of...**

**-** ...Does that answer your question? Frankly, I wish I had some sort of mute button for this guy. Although his threats are sometimes very disturbing, when things get repetitive, you'll obviously get bored at some point. NEXT!

"Also, will Glid ever truly lose a battle?" (FrostDancer)

- **WHO WROTE THAT?! WHO THE F*CK WROTE THAT?! I swear, if I ever get out of the kid's mind, I swear I'll kill YOU! I'M NOT F**KING KIDDING!**

- Dude, are you crazy? How can you write this for crying out loud?! This guy is a lot sensitive when someone looks down on him, especialy if you use the "P" word... I mean, this guy tied with Flandre of all people! Haven't his actions talked for themselves?! What the hell, man? *whisper* _But yeah, nobody, nothing is perfect. I'm sure someone will come in the way... _*end whisper*

- **Hey kid! What the hell are you whispering about?**

**- **Obviously nothing! _Damn that was close... _NEXT!

"Will any of the other PC-98 characters make an appearence?"

**SMASH**

- *stand up* HEY, HERAKLINIOS! THE FOURTH WALL BROKE!

- AGAIN?! What is going on?! ...Did somebody asked about the future or past again?

- Yeah...

- *sigh* I'm coming down.... Where's the special glass?

- _It's in the left side! I think it's there!_

- Although I'm not sure myself, Heraklinios seems to be planing something big, big enough for him to conceal it from me. So I guess he can make other characters from that era appear.

- **Other era? You mean we can get more punching bags to kill, maim and/or destroy?!**

**-** *sigh* Yeah...

- **AWESOME! **

**- **Alright, this is the last question...I hope.

"And are suppressed emotions REALLY that powerful? (Glid I'm looking at you.)"

- ...

- ...

- ...You know, I never thought of that. Are emotions that powerful?

- **Kid, we watched Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann together along with the pervert guy. You know damn well that Gar is powerful. And how about the yandere people? Those girls are f*cking crazy to do that stuff. I like it.**

- _Eww? _Somehow, you're right. Things like love and friendship and all that crap can make people to do many things, even reaching or surpassing the level of Gar. But I guess rage, suppresed hatred and the related stuff can do the same.

- **Besides, this guy is obviously confused. I'm not EXACTLY your suppresed emotions.**

**- **WHAT?! But you said you were?

**- Dude, I'm a bad guy. I can lie.**

...Okay, I didn't thought of that.

- _Then, what the hell are you?_

-** I...don't know. Seriously.**

- You're lying again...

- **Hey, believe what you want kid. But as long as you are in control, I won't know who or what the hell I am. I just know I did something that changed this friggin piece of rock you call planet...or Earth. I don't care. But I DO "eat" your hatred, your frustration and make it my power source. And damn you are one heck of a powerhouse.**

...

...Is he saying that when I'm angry, frustrated or just annoyed of something, he gets power? Bullshit. I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS!

- Well, whatever. I guess that's all the questions...for now.

- I got the glass! - Heraklinios said while opening the door. - Whoa!

**SMASH**

...I. Hate. Everyone.


	5. Entry 4

Wow. I can't believe I came back here from pure boredom... Seriously, the temptation of using a computer nowadays is powerful. Anyways, I'm here because, as I said before, since Reimu tells me to do her chores while she sips her tea sometimes gets in my nerves, I decided to, well, surf in the goodness of the Internet.

Seriously, there's a lot of good shit in here.

Especially on Youtube, but since the site changes constantly like the emotions of an unstable teenager, I can't enjoy watching videos as I did before. I'm not ranting about this, I'm just giving my opinion.

- _True. This Internet thing is quite interesting._

- I see. Kraid, you haven't seen a computer before?

- _No kid. Never in my...existence._

- **Seriously though, some shit in here is really worth seeing.**

- Oh. - I said genuinely surprised. - What do you like of the internet then?

**- Why of course beating the crap out zombies in this Left 4 Dead thing. Damn, seeing blood cover the screen makes my day.**

*sigh* This is Glid, ladies and gentleman...aliens also...or unknown species...I don't know.

But then, not all the stuff in the Internet is good. No, there are...abominations even worse than a monster taken out of H.P. Lovecraft's messed-up brain. Seriously, I must muster all of my willpower in other to mention this...thing that makes Twilight look like a newborn puppy.

*breathe* Ladies, gentlemen, aliens, espers, whatever, it takes only two words to make God crap on his/her/its pants.

"My Immortal"

Goddammit! I have never seen a thing so bad that is both horrible...and monstrously good. No really, bring your brain bleach people! Take out your own brain before seeing this Cthullu rejected crap as if watching a Doom 3 movie. Come on, even this thing can be used as a psychological weapon!

- **I agree kid. Whoever did this monstrosity of crap that is this facfiction should die horribly! Where's Light Yagami when you need it? Where's Altair when you need it? Seriously kid, even I can't stand reading this crap.**

- And that's an understandment. Even the worst of psychos would feel sick reading this. But somehow, even if you can hate this thing...you can't bring yourself but to laugh at it sometimes.

- **Are you loco kid?! Don't tell me you actually like this crap?!**

**-** I don't. I'm just saying that it teaches you an example.

- **And that is?**

**-**That even bad facfiction has a place in this crapsack world. People are free to express their feeling in paper, even if they are gay, emo, goth, yaoi fan, a religious nut, a cynic, clinically insane, a music lover, a video gamer, an Eldrich Abomination, an otaku or even a normal guy. All of them has rights to write.

- ..._I never knew you were so open minded kid._

_- _That's because this is the real me. Yeah, I can be a prick sometimes, but that's just a mask. I think Alice uses one too. Humans aren't bastards, it's just that this society tends to corrupt people so bad that they turn to complete monsters in no time. Tell me that I am not right.

- Too true. - an eerie voice from above said.

- Yukari? When did you get here?

- Just now. Is there a problem?

- Yes, I'm typing some very important. Please, go away.

- Interesting. It seems that even the Internet can reach Gensokyo. Maybe I should ask Ran to set one up...

...How can I make her go away? I don't want to listen to her voice now. If you ask me, she's the gender bended version of Louis Cypher from Shin Megami Tensei. Brr...if he was real...I don't want to meet him. It would be to talk to a second Yukari and that I won't allow.

Now, how to get rid of the hag? ...Wait a sec.

-_ **Why are you looking at the...? Kid, don't tell me you're going to...**_

**- **_I am. It's the only way._

_- **But even I can't stand reading this piece of unholy crap! It should burn! BURN!**_

**- **_Well screw you. I'm doing it anyways._

- ? What are you thinking?

- Hey Yukari. I have something interesting you may want to read...

* * *

- ......What I have read can't be unread.

My god. Her face is priceless! Where's a camera when you need one?!

- **I don't know who's the monster now...Me, or you?! **

- Well, I can be sometimes evil when I want...

- _But this was too much! Such abomination of that language! The horror! The horror!_

*sigh* Well, at least I got something. What you ask? A good memory and a good torture weapon against everyone. Yes, EVERYONE.

*chuckle* Hehehe...MWAAHAAHAHAHA!

- _Get a hold of yourself kid!_

WHACK!

- Okay okay. I'm calm! Happy now?

- ...I should be going now. What I can't still understand is how can a...living being...write in such a monstrous way. I mean, my God!

- I understand. You'll need a lot of brain bleach to recover then. Bye.

- ...*sigh*

She left through a gap.

- **I still can't understand how you can resist this crap! **

**-** That's because I'm open minded. But still, I hate the...thing...that wrote this. I could try to erase it, but it is the best torture weapon I have now at my disposal.

- **And you call me a monster...**

Deal with it. That's how humans of the outside are. Some of there are sane. The rest are mindless drones.

...But enough of that. Seriously, if any of you guys has the guts to read this Cthullu of fanfiction...good luck. You'll need it.

* * *

Seriously guys. Read "My Immortal" at your own risk. I barely escaped with my sane mind.

Well, the actual chapter will take a long time to be done, so for now, I want all of you to be patient. Bye now!

...And seriously, buy your brain bleach. And keep asking questions!


	6. Entry 5

Okay...this is really a good day... I came here I don't know when and Kyoji was watching GaoGaiGar. And when there's GaoGaiGar, there's awesome involved. After watching some chapters, I asked for permition to use the laptop, since I didn't check it for so long.

And I found...two questions. Alright, I guess I can deal with that.

But first, let me share something funny and awesome I found in the Internet. Here goes the theme song...

_He's gonna take you back to the past,  
To play the shitty games that suck ass  
He'd rather have a buffalo take a diarrhea dump in his ear  
He'd rather eat the rotten asshole of a roadkilled skunk and down it with beer  
He's the angriest gamer you've ever heard.  
He's the Angry Nintendo Nerd  
He's the Angry Atari Sega Nerd  
He's the Angry Video Game Nerd_

May all gamers praise this guy. God, he's awesome, funny and...angry at the same time.

- **No f**king kidding kid. Hell, he swears even more than me!**

- I know...That's...odd. But cool.

Seriously guys, he had the bravery to review the most horrible games of the NES. And it gets better from there. I'm not friggin kidding. I'm not doing any kind of advertising, I'm just sharing, so it's all cool.

Now, let's see the questions...

"This first one is for Glid: If you had the chance to meet Kamina in person and was able to ask him one question, what would it be?"(FrostDancer)"

Wha-

- **Hey, I know this guy! This was the guy that asked me when I was going to lose! Bitch...**

**- **Well...why don't you answer anyways?

- **Since it is about Kamina...I guess I can slip this one out. Okay you son of a bitch, the one and only question I want to ask the Great Kamina is...how in the name of hell could he so awesome? I mean, come on! It looks like he was surrounded by an aura of pure and fiery manliness, something that it seems lacking nowadays...**

- It's not that lacking.

- **Shut. Me and my voice are talking.**

- Hey!

- **Well, I answered your f**king question. What's next?**

- Let's see...

"This second one is for Raim: You've met quite a few of the residents in Gensokyo so far. Here's my question: Of the residents you've meet so far, who would you say is your most favorite and who is your least favorite?"

- ...Okay, that's hard.

- _How so? _

_-_ Well, I don't have a fixed opinions about the girls... It's just that, I don't have favorites. I only have people that seems interesting. So what I'm going to answer is who is the most interesting and my least interesting.

...Wait a minute, I don't have a least interesting. Every single person or youkai I have met, everyone, has its special touch. Even the idiot one, also China, who's real name I don't remember...but hey, it's still something.

Now, for me, the most interesting persons, yeah, **persons**, are Reimu, Mokou and the little sister of Remilia. Reimu is interesting in the way she's too direct and she has the respect of many youkai and people around her. I still can't understand why she isn't getting any donations. Yeah, sometimes I see her as a jerk, but she has a heart of gold...if you scratch very well. Then there's Mokou. You see, my interest on her is not so much because she's interesting, but because she needs help. I have seen people with her behavior before and trust me, if this is left unattended, then serious shit is going to happen...

And I don't want that. Guess I'll have to do something about it. The only way to snap people of that type of personality is to beat the sense inside their skulls.

- **You mean it? Actually for once we're going to beat the shit out of someone for real?!**

- It's more a sort of "get a hold of yourself man" treatment. Don't get your hopes up.

- **Aw crap...**

And finally we have Flandre. Actually, I'm scared of her destructive power.

- **Frankly, I like that trait of hers.**

- _For obvious reasons. You're a sealed omnicidal maniac in my head. _But somehow, somewhere, I don't know why, but I feel that she's sad somehow.

- **Hm? **

- No really. I don't know if she's just using a facade or she's too innocent to notice herself, but I think she's sad. Or even worse, angry towards someone. But since I don't know her too well, it's too soon to make speculations. Maybe I should visit the SDM another time...

- **Is that all? I want to play Left for Dead. I need to see blood.**

- Yeah yeah...Well, I hope this answers your questions. Until next time.


	7. Entry 6

"Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to!"

Ah. The Nostalgia Critic...Such entertaining talent in the shape of a man. Seriously though, his videos really can crank you to laughter beyond the impossible. And that's an understatement.

And it seems I got some more questions in the blog...Well, there goes my happy day.

- Just get in done already. I want to play Left for Dead 2.

- Fine... let's just look, okay?

"If Glid finds himself to be the best killer in existence...how does he feel about Nanaya Shiki/Ryouga Shiki and their mystic eyes of Death Perception?" (Katsugi)

- **Eyes of death perception? What's that?**

- Wait a minute...ah...I remember now. You see Glid, there's a term known as Nasuverse, where these two specific characters exists. And their eyes are capable of seeing death. No seriously. Even from inanimated things.

- **Eyes that see death? Are you pulling my leg?**

- Look at my face. I'm dead serious.

- **I can't see your face. After all, I see what you see.**

Oops. I forgot.

- Anyways, could you answer this? It's directed to you after all...

- **Well, first, it is a cheap technique. Instead of just killing someone on the spot, you should make him or her suffer, suffer everything you can imagine. I have a list. You can either cut the victim limb by limb, then, in the open wounds, apply directly any sort of fire and hear their scream as yo-**

- Whoawhoawhoa... Stop it! You don't want to scare them do you?

- **Why should you care? You don't like to receive this mails either, so why you protest?**

- Well...because this is at least something to do, apart from being dragged to any kind of problem I find...or if the problem finds me.

- **Besides, I don't think those eyes could affect us.**

- Why?

- _You're referring to me, don't you?_

- **Even though I don't like to admit it, the old man's right. His ability negation ability really saves our asses there. The instant those two try to attack us with any weapon directly, their eyes will be negated and we'll only receive a flesh wound...or something along those lines.**

**- **Really? And I thought that the ability to negate abilities was crap.

- _Hey!_

- Sorry...well, next question!

"Glid, is there anyone you've met so far in Gensokyo that you could... "Relate" to? You know what I mean by relate, correct? (Please dont hurt me :( )"

- ...**What the hell is relate?**

**- ***sigh* Someone you can...well...relate to.

- **That's stupid.**

**- **Just answer the question!

- **Well, I don't know about this relate crap, but I did find a worthy opponent. That sister bitch of the goddamn shitty vampire wasn't so bad. And by not so bad I mean she can kick ass! Seriously, if she could, at least, lose MORE control, then the world would be a very happy place...with bodies raining without limbs!**

- Glid...please keep this on the T-rating level. I don't want nightmare fuel, okay?

- **Feh. You're not the boss of me.**

**- **Grr...Next question!

"This is a question for... The guy upstairs, so go call him to read this. Right, Heraklinios, you alone now? Good. You might wanna back of from the fourth wall. You moved away? Good. So what was you'r inspiration for "Human of the other side"?"

- Wha-?

PUNCH!

- Ah! Son of a-

DAKKA!

- a...Zzzz...

- **Hey, what the hell?**

PUNCH!

- **What's the big id-?**

SLAM!

I closed the door...I hope those guys don't mind.

Dude...next time, send a mail. I don't want these guys to find out about...certain things. Well, answering your question...I plead my right not to say. Don't take me the wrong way, it's just that...the reason and inspiration...are too damn confusing for me to explain. Even I don't know who or what inspired me. Is someone pulling the strings? I don't know. I just did what I did. That's all.

SLAM! SLAM!

- Aw crap. They're forcing their way out. Well, bye bye!

BOOM!

- YOU BASTARD! Why the hell did you do...huh? He's gone...*groan* Seriously, what was that all about?

- **I don't know, but if I find that idiot doing that again, I'm gonna seriously kill him.**

- *sigh* Next question!

"To Raim; Do you like anyone in Gensokyo? I mean like you will date them and then TRY to live with that person... "

- ...Sorry, but I'm not good in this stuff. You see...having been living alone for such a long time don't help. Yeah, I mellowed down a bit after meeting her, but my feelings there were more of a thank you than a real relationship. But, if you want an answer, I will say that I don't dislike anyone. They are nice girls. Yeah, some of them have an attitude but that's what makes the world a wonderful and crappy place.

- _I didn't knew you were so deep._

_- _You have no idea. NEXT!

"To Glid: I know your like THE BADASS there, but seriously; how would a cool character like you get pissed off from the "P" word? I mean really?"

- **Mind you tongue, son of a bitch. But seriously, that...word triggers something...I don't know exactly what, but it makes me want to kill anything in sight. Besides, real people get pissed by even more stupid reasons, so don't criticize me in this one. I wonder when did it started...**

- Hold on...you don't even KNOW why you get so pissed with that word?

- **Ah, f**k it. I don't care about the past, I just care about the things I'm going to kill.**

**- **How simpleminded...

- **It's not simpleminded. Killing is a true art. I really admire several works of assasination, like that guy...Alta-what do you call it?**

- ...You've been playing Assassin's Creed?

- **Isn't it obvious?**

- ...You know what? Nevermind. NEXT!

"To both: Don't you wish you had a "Iron Man" armor like the new one in Iron Man 2? I mean you could fly, shoot things, and the best of all; no need to go to the bathroom..."

- ...

- **...**

- W**h**a**t t**h**e** h**el**l i**s a**n **Iro**n **M**an?

- _I think it's from a movie. Remember the movie marathon that Kyoji forced us to watch?_

_- _! OH! That! ...Um, well, I'm no fan of armor. The reason? You can't feel the wind. Yeah, the advantage of flying seems very tentative at first, but since I'm a claustrophobic, I'll panic before even daring using it. Worst case scenario, I destroy the armor...in an attack of panic.

- **Besides, what the deal if you can't soak your hands in glorious enemy blood because of using some sort of gay armor? No sir, I also don't buy this. Also, we can already kick ass as we are, so I don't think we'll need it.**

- What really bugs me is, how in the name of Crystal Dragon Jesus can you use in an armor...that is also the bathroom? It sounds stupid and weird at the same time, albeit useful. But the sole thought of it really creeps me out.

- **I agree. It's better to shit over the corpses of anything else. The world is the bathroom, baby!**

- *sigh* You're getting more disturbing with every day that passes... Well, that's all the questions. If you have more questions, feel free to ask...even though I'll answer them reluctantly...Oh! Kickassia has ended!


	8. THIS PLACE IS GONE

Hm?

Oh, hello there.

No, I'm not Hanta. Not Lemat either.

And this place...it has gotten quite desolate, am I right? *sigh* It was doomed to end, after all.

Quoting Highlander, "There can only be one". I'm still surprised this place still stands, even after Hanta crashed Gensokyo into reality. It should be gone by now.

Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not explaining myself correctly. This space...this Q&A realm, if you wanted to call it that, is not meant to be. In fact, it is fake, only born to satisfy the ego of the now deceased author, may his soul...er, I have no contempt for humans of his caliber.

Anyways, where was I? Ah yes.

**This place will be gone for good.** Its purpose, meaningless. But, I guess I could...humor the ones that were last. Consider it the last supper of this page.

Let us see...

...Left 4 Dead? Hm, ah yes, you young humans love video games these days? Well, I'm not sure if Hanta likes that genre. As far as the flies tell me, the only games he became involved with were fighting games, like Street Fighter.

Surprised I know about Street Fighter? Please, human, everyone knows about Street Fighter. Even gods. I mean, its cultural influence is, from my point of view, one of the few savageable cultural things that Japan should be proud of.

What else is here?

...Feng Shui? I apologize if I'm not getting your name right. But let me be clear:

I don't think he won't have insane time anymore. More irritable, yes, but not to that extend. But how should I know? I'm not god.

If you are interested, "Lemat" has actually more meaning that "Glid". "Lemat" could be pronounced as "Le Mat" as in "The Fool" in French. Ah, I miss the renaissance. An era where that ethnic group flourished in art.

...Human, he is **dead**. I don't think there's more to say about that.

And with that...I'm done humoring you.

"Lucifer-sama, may I ask if you are done?"

Why yes. We should go now, Beelze.

And with that, may this place...become non-existent...

...

...

...


End file.
